


The Savior of the Wizarding World is...

by Breathesgirl



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Salem Witch Trials, Sentient TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy is taken aboard The TARDIS?
Relationships: Amelia Pond & Dr. Who, Amelia Pond & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	The Savior of the Wizarding World is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



Draco felt like he had just fallen asleep when he was startled awake by the strangest sound! For some reason it reminded him of one the house elves whimpering and carrying on when it was punishing itself—annoying, quite distinctive, but he knew that wasn’t it. The sound was too indistinct to actually be words, and it wasn’t high pitched enough to be an elf anyway. 

He waited a moment or two, but the sound didn’t repeat, so he flopped over in bed and punched his pillow into submission while promising retribution to the miserable elf who woke him up!

He was just starting to drift off again when the sound finally repeated itself, followed by a quiet thump. He grumbled and threw the bed clothes off himself with a huff, and grumbled about inconsiderate house elves, promising himself he was going to find the one who’d disturbed his sleep and make them pay for it with some quality time sitting in the dungeon and being forbidden to clean the mess that was always down there.

He threw on his robe and slippers and stomped towards the door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the strangest thing he’d ever seen: a rectangular dark blue wardrobe with the letters P O L I C E B O X in bright white letters. There seemed to be smaller letters between the e and the b, but he was too far away to make out what they were.

He rushed to his window to get a better look, but the wardrobe was just far enough away that he couldn’t see it any better. He turned suddenly and rushed out of his room, forgetting in his haste to both slow down and show some decorum, and his wand: He wouldn’t remember his wand until much later.

Draco rushed from the manor and was soon standing in front of the wardrobe, although it did seem to be narrower than the standard wardrobe, and he didn’t see a pull to open it with, although he did see a bronze coloured keyhole. He could also clearly see the extra writing, which he hadn’t been able to decipher from his window  _ public call  _ was what he was able to read. Police public call box? He wondered what that was. He had taken only a few steps to walk around the blue box when the door opened and a pretty ginger haired, scantily clad woman was standing there in the doorway. 

“Just who the hell are you?” The goddess with the ginger hair demanded.

Draco bristled at the crass words, the lack of manners, and the tone of voice she used. He sniffed haughtily, having recovered his sense of entitlement. “Well,” he said in his best haughty tone, “since you’re on  _ my  _ lawn, you should be the one doing the introducing.” The sneer on his face reminded the woman more of a spoiled brant than it did an attempt at intimidation.

The woman laughed slightly, not in the least intimidated by the young man standing before her, but decided to introduce herself anyway, if only so he would give his name. “Amy Pond, and you’re coming with me.” She reached out and grabbed his arm before he could dodge and pulled him into the box with her, slamming the door behind them before he could even consider escaping.

He managed to pull away from her, but before he could get the door open again, he heard the strange sound again, “it was you that woke me up!” He exclaimed in a most unMalfoy like manner. “My father will hear about this!” He turned to the door and opened it, only to not see what he expected, the manor! Instead, he saw what appeared to be stars swirling around them quickly. He quickly closed the door so he wouldn’t get even more dizzy, then opened it again, only to close it even more swiftly. “What is this thing?” He asked as he looked around for a chair, more curious than upset.

“This,” Amy said, amused “is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Distance In Space.”

“You mean like Time Travel?” He demanded, “Time travel is highly regulated, and illegal for the commoner.”

Amy glared at him, “who said I’m a commoner?” She asked, ignoring for the moment the bit about time travel being illegal.

“You look like a commoner,” he said. After all, a Malfoy was always right.

“And that is the reason you’re coming with me,” she said.

“Where can I sit down?” He asked, looking a little green.

Amy smiled, “Oh, the TARDIS doesn’t have conventional seating. You can lean against the railing if you like though.”

“N...n...No seating?” Draco was definitely looking greener, although why was anybody’s guess.

“No, no seating. And here we are.” She said as they heard the noise again and the TARDIS set down a little harder than usual. She, being the sentient creature she is, did NOT like what she was picking up from their passenger.

“What do you mean we’re here? Home!” Draco rushed to the door and opened it only to be met by a vast, green field of wildflowers. Amelia walked out into the field and smiled, it’s nice to feel the sun on your face and the wind in your hair, isn’t it...” she frowned as she tried to recall his name, “You never told me your name,” she finished in irritation.

Draco smirked, “No, I didn’t. It took you long enough to realize.” He stepped forward until he, too, was in the sun. “Mmmmm, it does feel good, especially after being cooped up in school most of the last ten months!” The most inappropriately dressed Draco did something he hadn’t done since he was a toddler, he dropped down in the grass and gathered fists full of the fragrant and startlingly colourful grass and flowers and buried his face in them, inhaling deeply. When he looked up again, there was something there no one outside the family had ever seen, a childlike smile.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” His companion asked, “seeing and smelling the world before all the pollution?”

Draco nodded, still smiling, then frowned, “what’s pollution?”

Amelia gaped at him for a moment, “are you serious? What’s pollution?”

Draco nodded as he stood and dusted himself off, “yes, what’s pollution?”

Amelia sighed, then took a closer look at how the most annoying male she’d ever known was dressed, “no, no, no! That’ll never do! You’ll be hanged as a fashion disaster!” She gave him a shove towards the TARDIS, “you’ll find appropriate clothing second hall on the left, third hall on the right, fourth door on the right,” and she gave him a harder shove since he was resisting her.

“I am NOT a fashion disaster!” He exclaimed as he plopped back down in the grass, “I dress quite smartly, if I do say so myself!” He huffed peevishly.

“Mr. Noname,” Amy sighed, “you may be a smart dresser normally, but you are currently in your robe and slippers! Surely you don’t want the  **commoner** ,” the derision she put into the term would have put the Pureblood Snobs to shame if they had heard it, “to see you dressed so.”

Draco’s mouth dropped open, remembering suddenly just how he’d gotten where he was, and how he’d been dressed: he flushed an angry red colour, got up and rushed back into the TARDIS. He followed the ginger haired woman’s directions and ended up in a room with, “a tub? It’s got to be a tub! It’s the largest one I’ve ever seen though! It even puts ours to shame.” He then decided that, since he’d been awoken so rudely, and at such an ungodly hour to boot, that he’d make her wait and take his bath since he hadn’t done so when he’d been so rudely awakened! “That’ll show her!” He exclaimed as he disrobed and jumped into the pool, then floundered since he’d jumped in at the deep end. Just as suddenly he was pulled out of the water and deposited back on the deck and was not-so-gently prodded to the room where age and century appropriate clothing Could be found. “Huh,” he said to himself, “I guess she was wrong about the directions.” He rummaged around until he found something which didn’t look too girly. When he was finally dressed, after lamenting the lack of a mirror so he could try to do something with his hair, he was prodded along the correct route back to the entrance of the TARDIS. 

“Took you long enough,” Amy said as she eyed him critically. “That’s much better.”

“But I look like a girl!” He exclaimed, “what’s with all the frills and ruffles?”

“Grrrrr, you are too spoiled for your own good!” She as she pulled him by the hand and rushed off toward wherever they were headed, “the frills and ruffles are part of the period clothing you, you...uggggg!”

“Why are you wet?” The platinum haired prat demanded as he was pulled along to only Amy knew where.

“I took a swim,” she answered crossly, “why are you wet?

“I took a bath, or at least I tried to. But something pulled me out before I could do much more than get wet. That bathtub is HUGE!”

“We don’t have a tub. We only have showers. You must have found the swimming pool,” she said distractedly as they came in sight of a crowd of people near a lake. As they got closer they could see that there were two people bound at the wrists, and had a rope tied around their middles. “Oh no!” She groaned as she recognized the male who was bound and had someone leading him into the water. She then sighed. The Doctor was always either saving people, or needing to be saved himself, and it looked like he needed to be saved. Again.

“What’s wrong,” Draco asked as they finally came to a stop.

“My...friend is about to be tried as a witch!” She exclaimed as she pointed out a rather dapper looking man who was dressed  _ nothing  _ like Draco was.

“How come I had to dress up like a girl and he gets to dress like that!” He exclaimed rather loudly, causing those gathered to turn and stare at them.

Amelia sighed in frustration, “they see him dressed like you are. Since we arrived in the TARDIS we can see how he’s really dressed, since it belongs to him! Now, do be quiet while I try to get this all straightened out.” She strode confidently forward, glaring at those assembled, most especially one man who seemed to be dressed more smartly than the others, “Mr. Sewall,” she said scathingly, “why have you arrested my husband’s cousin!”

“Your husband? Just who might your husband be, madam?” Samuel Sewall demanded.

Amy Pond laughed condescendingly, “it is not my fault that you do not recognize the wife of the man who appointed you as Oyer and Terminer.”

“Mrs. Phips? Why, I had no idea...” the sentence trailed off as the Magistrate was unsure whether Governor Phips was married or not. “His cousin, you say?”

“Yes, a distant cousin. My husband had business elsewhere and had no one else to send when he heard that you had arrested such an important person, so he sent me and an orphan we’ve taken in.”

Draco spluttered, “Orphan!” He tried to cry out, but his voice was muffled by some unknown force.

“Oh, never mind him,” the woman he was beginning to think might be half decent, even if she was a commoner stated, “he’s a bit touched in the head, can’t speak right you know.”

Draco turned red at the insinuation that he was mentally unstable and tried to tell her just what he thought about what she’d said, but all that came out was some garbled nonsense.

“Now,” she continued as if she hadn’t insulted her companion at all, “are you going to let my husband's cousin go or not?”

“O...o...Of course,” Mr. Sewall stammered before turning to the examiner, “let him go Stephen. We wouldn’t wish to offend the Governor, would we?” He directed toward the man who had been leading The Doctor out into the lake.

The man, Stephen, nodded, “Of course not, Magistrate,” he said as he loosened the knots and retrieved the ropes used to bind those they were examining for signs of witchcraft.

She held her hand out to The Doctor as he made his way out of the water and towards herself and Draco. He bowed to her as he took her hand, “thank you my dear,” he said, “your husband is truly a lucky man.”

Amelia giggled, “yes, I suppose he is. Shall we go?”

“We shall,” The Doctor said as they turned back in the direction Amy and Draco had come from, Draco’s wrist firmly in Amelia’s grasp.

“I think this is a first, Amy,” he said as they came in sight of the TARDIS. “I think this is the first time TARDIS has left me and taken a companion instead.” The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, “ohhhh, he was meant to save me, but it seems someone forgot his wand? Show them what a real wizard is. Or as close as she could get since a chap named Potter was busy doing some save the world business of his own.” He then laughed at the image of a messy haired, green eyed young man getting rather busy with a ginger of his own.

Draco spluttered indignantly, “I did  **not** forget,” he searched his pockets for his wand and came up empty handed, then turned a dark red in embarrassment, tore himself from Amelia’s grasp and rushed into the TARDIS.

“Thank you,” The Doctor said quietly as he patted TARDIS affectionately as he went inside, “the fact you care is enough. Really.”

A red faced, teen aged Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed, “I am NOT mentally deficient!” He exclaimed as the others entered the TARDIS.

Amy laughed, “I know you’re not, although you certainly are spoiled and arrogant. If you had said anything, we would have been saving you from the witch trials next!”

“W...w...Witch trial,” Draco stammered, his anger dissipating.

“Yes,” The Doctor answered, “what did you think was happening back there?” He patted the console and threw some levers and they were off, and soon back in Wiltshire England, 1997.

“Draco!” His mother exclaimed when he walked in the front door, “where have you been the last three days? We’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Three days?” He said faintly, then turned back to where The Doctor and Amelia Pond had been standing, but there was nobody there. “I missed my first Summer Gala?” His face was once again red with anger, but there was nobody there to blame since they seemed to have vanished into thin air.

“Calm yourself Dragon,” Narcissa said, trying to calm her son before he could display the temper he had become quite famous for, “the gala is tonight.”

“Oh, all right then,” he said as he turned for his rooms and his proper sized bath, Narcissa following him, intent on getting the story of just where her son had been.


End file.
